Un Lunatico para Lunatica
by May Traumend
Summary: Luna siempre ha sido la chica del fondo de la clase, la rara, la lunática. hoy, en el primer día de clase de segundo año de Defensa, un profesor la hará ver por fin lo especial que puede llegar a ser. One-shot, Friendship!


**¡Hola! He tenido algunos problemas con que no me han dejado subir archivos a la red, pero milagrosamente ya se ha solucionado! He de admitir que he hecho un poco la vaga y no he terminado mucho mas de La mansión de la Felicidad (que está siendo un remake y que ya que un mérito subirla hace siete años cuando estaba mal escrita, y que tuviera seguidores). Pero esta inspiración me vino, una vez más, de la necesidad. No comprendía cómo, ni en español ni en inglés, a nadie se le había ocurrido escribir algo parecido a lo que yo os ofrezco hoy… así que lean, y os explico mas abajo cuando la historia finalice!**

Luna estaba muy nerviosa, corriendo por el pasillo en busca del despacho del profesor Lupin, pues debajo de él debía estar la clase. Se había puesto unos calcetines cómodos, llevaba sus amuletos de protección de las Artes oscuras y su pluma nueva sobresalía un poco de su mochila. Era su segundo año en hogwarts como alumna de la casa Ravenclaw, y aunque sus compañeros no eran lo que se pudiera llamar agradables, ella tenía la intención de demostrar su valía para la casa de las mentes brillantes.

Al legar tuvo que lamar tres veces a la puerta, y cual fue su sorpresa que le abrió el profesor mismo.

-hola, Luna, ¿Qué tal? Creo recordar que ahora tenemos clase, ¿Tienes alguna consulta para mí antes de empezar?

-No, profesor –dijo ella, sonriente-. Es solo que me he perdido y no se llegar a la clase de Defensa.

-Bueno, en ese caso –continuó el profesor, haciéndole un gesto que la invitaba a entrar en el despacho-, permítame decirle, señorita Lovegood, que tengo una puerta cuyas escaleras dan justamente a la planta de abajo, a mi aula. Si quiere pasar… -la incitó. Ella sonrió contenta, porque el profesor había sido muy amable con ella, y pronto bajó las escaleras. No fue vista por nadie porque ella había sido la primera en llegar, pero pronto las chicas de su clase comenzaron a llegar y Luna se quedó sola, en el fondo de la clase. Como todos los días.

-Bien, chicos, buenos días a todos. Me llamo Remus Lupin, profesor Lupin para vosotros, y espero que tengamos un curso muy ameno –confesó, sonriendo. Las chicas le miraban curiosas, mientras que los chicos estaban atentos a cada cicatriz de su cara, expectantes a la espera de una posible historia de monstruos y Artes oscuras-. Comenzaremos pasando lista para ver si falta alguna persona hoy.

Tras decir esto, sacó un pergamino enrollado y comenzó a decir nombres, incluido el de la señorita Lovegood, Luna. Al llegar a éste, pudo oír claramente como un corrillo de chicas en susurros decían:

-Lunática, lunática, que sola estás. Si no fueras tan rara no te sentarías atrás…

-Ya basta –replpicó el profesor-.

-No se preocupe, señor Lupin, no me molesta –confesó la chica, lo que provocó las carcajadas despectivas de sus compañeros al momento-. Sé que no me llamo Lunática, y me siento sola en el fondo porque quiero.

-A mí, en realidad… -dijo, haciendo levitar el pupitre de la chica hasta el centro del pasillo entre los pupitres- espero que me haga el honor de sentarse justo frente a mí, para que de verdad sus compañeros puedan apreciar que usted tiene el mismo derecho que ellos de atender al profesor desde la fila delantera. Eso, clase –comentó fríamente, dirigiéndose a los chicos y chicas de la sala- va para todos aquéllos y _aquéllas _que necesiten una lección de humildad.

-Gracias, profesor –susurró Luna, sonriente y algo sonrosada-.

El profesor solo guiñó un ojo y siguió pasando lista, mientras los compañeros de Luna, algo achantados por la firme actitud de su profesor, contestaban a la llamada de la lista, silenciosos y discretos.

Cuando la clase finalizó, una de las chicas que habían estado cotorreando toda la mañana, dando dolor de cabeza al profesor Lupin, y por supuesto haciendo comentarios crueles a Luna, chocó contra ella a la salida de la clase y, con sus caderas, muy anchas y rechonchas para ser del desarrollo biológico, chocó contra la pobre Luna, que dejó caer de sus brazos sin poder evitarlo los libros y el pergamino, y reventó una botellita roja de tinta que usaba para subrayar.

-Vaya… lo siento, profesor, lo limpiaré enseguida… -se disculpó-. ¡Fregotego! –la botellita no desapareció, pero la gran mancha de color de la sangre sí que lo hizo, y con un hechizo reparo, cortesía del profesor, consiguieron medio arreglar la botella-.

-Luna… puedo tutearte, ¿Verdad? Antes te llamé por tu nombre y no noté que te incomodara.

-claro, profesor –dijo ella, colocando su cabello rubio tras sus orejas, que llevaban rabanitos de adorno colgados en los pendientes-. Puede llamarme Luna.

-Bien, pues Luna… ¿No le has dicho a ningún profesor que tus compañeros te tratan de esta manera? ¿Ni al profesor Flitwick?

-No comprendo bien lo que quiere decir con "esta manera", profesor. Siempre me han tratado así en todas partes. Estoy acostumbrada –aseguró, aunque por un momento tuvo el impulso de echarse a llorar. Se contuvo un poco, respiró hondo tres veces y levantó la brillante mirada de sus ojos al profesor, quien sonreía con tristeza-.

-Pues no deberías acostumbrarte. Necesitarás amigos, siempre los necesitas. Yo pensaba lo mismo que tú me estás diciendo ahora mismo –le confesó-. Yo pensaba que todo el mundo me estaba tratando así, y que era normal. Pero ocurrió algo que me fascinó.

-¿Qué le ocurrió, profesor? –preguntó con curiosidad ella-.

-Que conocí a mis mejores amigos. Ahora todos están en una mejor vida, o eso quiero creer –le contó-, pero ellos me pusieron un mote, uno del que yo me siento muy orgulloso. Y que, cada vez que lo oigo, me acuerdo con nostalgia de ellos.

-Profesor, ¿Puedo preguntarle cual era su mote?

-Claro –sonrió el-. Mi mote era Lunático, como el tuyo –Luna no supo que decir en ese momento-. Se que no te lo crees aún, pero algún día llegará alguien especial que te dirá que eres fantástica, y que te pedirá que seas su amiga Lunática.

-Pero profesor, yo no caigo bien a la gente. Todos piensan que soy rara, y así debe seguir siendo, ¿No? A veces la gente es cruel. Pero una se acostum… -luna no consiguió terminar la rase, porque de nuevo le iniundó el pecho esa angustia, esas ganasde llorar. Intentó controlarse, pero un sollozo escapó de sus labios-. Lo siento, profesor.

-No pasa nada –dijo, dándole un abrazo. La chica, de doce años, lo miró un momento, notando su barbilla apoyada en su cabeza, y ella solo pudo enterrar sus ojos en el hombro del profesor y llorar desconsolada hasta que él la separó un poco para seguir hablando con ella, mirándola fijamente-. Quiero que lo recuerdes muy bien, Luna. Yo no tuve a nadie que me rescatara con doce años de donde estás ahora tú. Pero siempre vas a tener un lunático aquí, en ese despacho –aclaró, señalando la puerta que daba a las escaleras-.

-Muchas gracias, profesor Lupin…

*O*

Luna, a medianoche, aun vagaba por los pasillos. Ella sabía que no estaba bien, pero era un momento perfecto para buscar torposoplos, pues brillaban en la oscuridad. Ella se acercó a un retrato que parecía haber soltado un destello azul, cuando de pronto lo escuchó: un gemido. Se quedó estática, porque le había parecido que era un gemido animal, y volvió a oírlo. Un quejido, mucho menos grave y un poco mas lastimero que el anterior. Ella, sin perder tiempo, subió rápidamente por las escaleras móviles hasta el siguiente piso, de donde proveía el ruido: La clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Aquella noche, la luna brillaba por la ventana con tanta intensidad que no cabía lugar a dudas que una sombra estaba moviéndose por debajo de la rendija de la puerta del despacho del profesor. Ella llamó un par de veces, sin obtener mas respuesta queun lastimero gruñido, casi sin ganas de ser producido. Luna soltó en el suelo su jaula de aluminio para torposoplos y abrió lentamente la puerta, y entonces lo vio: Algo, agachado en el suelo, a cuatro patas, pero con poco pelo, la columna vertebral completamente arqueada, unas orejas de lobo y un hocico alargado, bajo unos ojos castaños que la observaban lamentado… unos ojos muy familiares.

-Profesor Lupin… ¿Es usted? –el ente extraño asintió con la cabeza-. Oh, Dios mío, ¿que le ha pasado? Está usted…

El hombre, ahora no tan hombre, se acercó a ella, en una mezcla de movimientos entre un cuadrúpedo y un simio, con los nudillos aun sin terminar de transformar, en comparación de unas zarpas traseras completamente formadas. El hombre parecía, dentro de un margen, comprender las palabras que le dedicaba la muchacha, y ella se decidió a acercarse, con su bata azul y plateada y sus zapatillas de unicornio. Le acarició en una oreja, consciente de que probablemente aquello era la mitad de una fase de transformación de un hombre lobo, un licántropo.

-Es usted muy valiente, profesor… hoy me ha defendido. Y yo vengo a hacer ahora lo mismo por usted… -susurró ella, tan fantástica como alucinada-. Sé que ahora mismo pensará en lo horrible que es lo que le está pasando… o tal vez pensará en castigarme por estar levantada… -el "algo" se rascó el hocico con la mano en señal de risa-. En cualquier caso… es usted mi lunático, profesor. No le contaré su secreto a nadie, pero debo irme a la cama… -la chica se quitó la bata y la colocó en el suelo, pues el profesor se había quitado de en medio todo aquello que pudiera estorbarle en su forma completa de lobo, y aquello incluía a las sillas-. Sé que no es lo mismo que un colchón, pero estoy en segundo año y aun no sé conjurarlo. Pero al menos con esto no pasará frío.

Ella volvió a acariciarle las orejas al lobo, mirándole con cariño, ya casi completa su transformación. El lobo se cercó a ella, le mordió el pijama y la acercó a la mesa, donde había un lecho improvisado con un colchón de espuma muggle, una sabana blanca y un cojín. Ella vio como él se subía ahí, mirando la bata que había dejado en el suelo, y luego la miró a ella. La chica comprendió, y como al día siguiente era sábado, se tapó con la bata y se tumbó con el profesor enroscado sobre sí mismo. Era un lobo con piel gruesa y pelaje espeso, y ella durmió, fiel a su defensor, con él durante toda la noche.

Ningún compañero suyo notó su desaparición. Nadie de su casa se había percatado de que ella no estaba, y mucho menos de que el profesor no había bajado a comer con los demás aquella noche. Pero a ellos les daba igual, porque todas las lunas llenas las pasarían juntos, en un lecho en el suelo, mucho mas grande, y ocn una manta y una almohada para luna. Porque, ¿Para qué sino se tienen el uno al otro lunático y lunática?

**Tierno, ¿verdad? Pues a nadie se le ocurrió que el profesor podría consolar a la pobre luna pr se una lunática, como él, o al menos en parte. Sé que no es todo lo largo que pudiera, pero pienso que es una historia propia que, sinceramente, es de las que más merece la pena leer de mi repertorio (algunas las mantengo simplemente para observar mis errores, así que no las lean todas las de mi profile, por favor!). Espero que la hayan disfrutado, y si me van a dar a historia favorita, y a autora favorita, pro favor, mandeneme un review, aunque solo sean cinco palabras! Yo los respondo uno por uno siempre =D nos vemos!**


End file.
